


Hold 'em like they do in Texas

by JaqofSpades



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: KYR #1, Kink Your Revolution, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor likes poker as much as the next guy, but … he can think of something far more fun.  And the lazy smile curling at the edge of Charlie Matheson’s mouth tells him she can too.  He loves it when this girl gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold 'em like they do in Texas

Charlie chews on her lip as she stares at her cards, then flicks her eyes over each of them in turn.  It’s a tell, for sure, but not one Connor knows how to interpret.  She might have a good hand, or maybe she’s just bored.

His cock twitches at the thought.  Down, boy, he grins, but can’t quite keep his gaze from drinking her in.  She’s glowing in the yellow light of the lamp, sweat gathering on the gentle slopes of her breasts, and darkening the hair at her temples.  He can practically taste the salty tang of her, no doubt flavoured with the bourbon they’ve throwing back, booty from a successful raid on the General’s office.

If he or Jason had even thought about stealing his booze, Dad would have kicked their asses and good.  Charlie, though - she had lifted it as bold as brass then aimed that dizzying grin at the old man when he’d spotted it in the middle of the card table. He’d muttered and fumed, threatened to steal it right back, but she’d just filled up her glass and waltzed over to lift it to his lips, whispering something in his ear. Connor refuses think about what could have made his Dad smirk like that, because he’s learned the hard way that obsessing over Charlie Matheson was a fast road to purgatory.

Take Muscles over there.   He’s a dour son-of-a-bitch mostly, keeps to himself until they wade into the fight, but he never stops watching her.  Connor gets it – they have history – but Charlie has made things pretty damn clear.  Whatever they had is over, and all the puppy eyes in the world aren’t going to change that. He’d not-quite-accidentally overhead their conversation – “I’m just not that girl anymore,” she’d said, and stood on tiptoes to give him a goodbye kiss that turned into a hard fuck up against the side of the stable.

Connor had been too busy tugging on his cock to be pissed, all that deadly intensity and bulging muscle and smooth, brown skin heaving and flexing as he pinned her against the wall and drove up into her … a real eye-opener it was, and in more ways than one.  Turns out, he likes Charlie a lot, but he doesn’t need her to be his, and … maybe his Dad isn’t the only man around trampling all over the boundary between heteroflexible and really fucking bi.

Shit had blown up after that, more fighting than he’d admit to enjoying and when the smoke had cleared, their little crew ended up with the cloak-and-dagger clean up.  Which basically meant Dad and his boyfriend running off to a lot of secret meetings with Blanchard, and him, Charlie and Muscles left behind to amuse themselves.

Connor likes poker as much as the next guy, but … he can think of something far more fun.  And the lazy smile curling at the edge of Charlie Matheson’s mouth tells him she can too. 

He loves it when this girl gets bored.

“Let’s raise the stakes,” she says, and Connor has to hide his smile because he’d lay good money down for what he thinks is coming next.  “Loser of the next hand pays a forfeit, winner’s choice.”

Nobody’s about to admit what they have any chance of losing, so he and Jason just smile and nod their agreement.

Charlie’s smirk gets wider and wider as the game progresses, and sure enough, she lays out a royal flush. Neville looks wary as he uncovers a low-end straight that just beats out his three nines.  Connor tries to hide his glee, because he just lost, dammit … but he’s practically foaming at the mouth waiting for Charlie to hand out his punishment.

“Hmm.  I think – oral.” 

Connor vibrates with eagerness – he’s never had the chance to eat her out – but then her grin gets wider.  “Blow Jason.”

 _Hola, senorita_.  Back it right up there.

“Jason?”

“Yeah.  Boy needs to let off some steam.  And if you need pointer or two on technique, I might be able to help you out,” Charlie says, the predatory gleam in her eyes making his cock stand up and salute.

“But – I mean –“

“Choose again, Charlie.  Connor obviously isn’t into it,” Jason objects softly, without ever looking at him.

Hang on – “Didn’t say that.  What about you, though?”

“What about me what?”

“Would you be into it?”

He gets the full effect of those deep brown eyes now, worry and maybe even a little bit of shame lurking deep. 

“Yeah.”

Fuck.  That’s just blown his worldview right open.  Super soldier likes having his dick sucked.  He – fuck. The party in his pants is _laughing_ at the idea of heteroflexible right now.  He has to wet his lips, and when Jason’s eyes narrow a little, obviously following the path of his tongue … fuck.

Connor pushes up from the table, his eyes fixed on Jason Neville’s broad shoulders and impassive face. For the first time he can see past the conditioned calm, to the yearning boy roiling underneath.  He would have never asked, but those eyes … he’s not the only one who’s been hiding something.  Not that Connor was hiding, exactly.  Just … lacking opportunity.  He thought.

Charlie must have known.  He’ll think about that later, Connor resolves. Right now he needs to give Jason the blow job of his life.  Just because he’s never sucked cock before doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about it – and he’ll be damned if he comes off as some sort of rank amateur.  Or ask Charlie for help.

He looms over Jason and kicks at the leg of his chair to tell him to move it back.  The minute he does, Connor drops to his knees, and starts working on the button of his jeans.  He hears the slide of a zip behind him and smiles, but doesn’t turn to see what Charlie is up to, because he can feel something tremendous firming underneath his fingers, and is suddenly desperate to see it. He has to sit back, by the time he undoes the last button.  He remembers the guy was big, but the reality of that thick brown cock, pushing up out of surprisingly white underwear, precome smearing against washboard abs … his own cock leaks in sympathy, then forces him in for a taste.

Salty, but not bad.  So thick in his mouth, a throbbing column of muscle that leaps and jerks when he slides his tongue up the underside.  Yeah.  A personal favourite, that one, and soldier boy seems to like it too.  Connor swirls his tongue around then close his lips tight to drag them back towards the head in a long, hard suck.

Jason moans, and bucks into his mouth, inching into his throat.  A strangled curse echoes through the room, and suddenly, Charlie is standing behind the chair, jeans gaping as her hand works inside her underwear.

“Deep throat him,” she orders, and he wants to, _fuck_ he wants to.  He just doesn’t know how.

“Gotta relax,” Charlie says as if she read his mind.  “You’ll gag at first, but just let it happen.”  And that’s as much encouragement as the warrior princess is capable of.  Her attention switches back to Jason, fingernails raking over his close-shorn scalp.

“Fuck his face,” she orders.

 “Take your clothes off,” Neville fires back, note perfect in his imitation of her snarled command. Even with the ache in his jaw and the heft of Neville’s cock choking him, Connor tries to grin.  He’s not sure where Muscles has been hiding his balls, but anyone who dares to order Charlie Matheson around surely has big, brass ones. Nice, heavy sacs, sensitive too, his hands discover as they delve behind.

Connor doesn’t even notice Charlie’s clothes hitting the floor, his eyes watering as Neville starts to thrust deeper, his gag reflex protesting with a few half-hearted coughs, then suddenly giving up the fight.  He glances up to enjoy the sight of the big body spread out in the chair above him and finds Charlie rubbing up against him like a cat, lamplight throwing the jut of one aroused nipple into sharp relief as Jason tugs at the other with his teeth.

Too much control, Connor decides, and takes a long breath in through his nose before slamming his mouth right down into the nest of wiry curls, forcing Jason’s cock fully into his throat.  There’s a shout above him, and the slow, careful thrusts become more frenzied.  Connor wants to see what Charlie is doing, wants to yank on his own cock, wants to see Jason’s face, but he can’t.  All he can do is try to breathe as Jason loses it completely, hot shudders that seal his throat and hot skin against his forehead and hot words dripping in his ear.  The spots in front of his eyes are probably telling him it’s time to stop now, but he’s strangely reluctant, not wanting it to end, even if there are strong hands on his shoulders tugging him upright.

“You okay?” Jason asks, and Connor blinks at the concern in his eyes – that same warmth he’s only ever seen directed at Charlie.

“Yeah,” he coughs.  “Kinda.”

“Over achiever,” Charlie snarks, but slides close to kiss him, tongue roaming his mouth, searching.  “Not even a drop to share.”

The thought flashes through his head, but it’s Jason who actually says the words.  “I’m sure you can think of a solution,” he smirks, fingers already working free the buttons on Connor’s jeans. 

Connor has to close his eyes as his agonised cock springs free.  Charlie makes a soothing noise and palms his head, before a huge hand closes around his shaft below, and they stroke him together.   He’s bowing into their bodies, body already tensing at the maddening touch, when Charlie lets out a torrent of filthy words that snap his attention back to the moment.  Right.  Charlie – playing them both.

Or so he thought.

Maybe it’s Jason who has the best poker face of all, because he’s got one big hand working Connor’s cock, while the other is buried deep inside a gasping, twisting Charlie Matheson.  She’s fighting it, her whole body writhing, but the desperation on her face has another story to tell. 

“Oh, God.  Please.  Please, Jason.  Please.”

“Please what, Charlie? Thought this was your forfeit.  Winner tells the loser what to do?  What should Connor do now, Charlie?”

There’s a flash of pure rebellion in her stormy blue eyes, but then Jason twists his wrist one more time and it disappears into a wail of pleasure.

“Whatever you want to, Jason.  Whatever you want us to do.”

“Should punish you for springing this on us, but since I got my cock sucked … how about you be a good girl and suck his.  And if you make it last, maybe I’ll let you come when he does.”

Charlie is so frenzied with arousal the logistics clearly elude her at first, her frantic gaze moving from Jason to Connor and back again.  He laughs at her confusion, a warm rumble, more genuine than anything Connor has ever heard from the once-brainwashed soldier, then nods at the rug beside the fireplace.

“Looks a whole lot more comfortable than a kitchen chair.”

Connor and Charlie shuffle after him, lust-drunk zombies grateful for the guidance. “Charlie’s gonna suck you while she sits on my face,” he explains, as if in passing.  As if the mental image doesn’t fuel the fire that’s already burning out of control.

She latches onto him like a hungry baby, her mouth a wet cavern he never wants to leave.  Objectively, she probably lacks technique, Connor tries to tell himself, all uneven breaths and little whines as Jason moves her over his face. The fact that it’s brutally hot, watching her tits bounce as she bucks and writhes over Jason’s face, watching her mouth contort around his cock and those blue eyes clouded with lust and frustration … watching Jason deny her orgasm, over and over again, lifting her up every time she starts to grind down.  Refusing to let her chase her own orgasm, and reminding her to redouble her efforts for Connor.

_Thank you, Muscles._

It takes him so suddenly that he has no time to warn her, so much visual stimulation that it ignites the explosion that’s been building since Charlie Matheson first smirked at her cards.  There’s an old song bouncing in his brain, a frenzied beat and a chant that suddenly makes perfect sense …    _fold ‘em, let ‘em hit me, raise it baby, stay with me …_ and he’s coming, coming so hard his knees fail as he tries to pull his cock out of the warm, wet cave it wants to live inside.  He ends up spurting all over her golden skin, on her cheek and between her breasts and on her belly, trickling down …

He follows the dribble of spunk down to where all he can see is black eyes, watching him.  Somehow, he knows they’re laughing, not at him, but with him.  There’s a play afoot, and he can’t fucking wait to see what it is.

Jason rolls, spilling Charlie onto the rug underneath him with a squawk Connor will feel obliged to tease her with forever. She stares up, jaw dropped with surprise, as they loom over her.

“How was she?”

Connor is glad he doesn’t have to walk anywhere, and he feels like his cock wants to sleep for a month, she was that good.  But that’s not what Jason is looking for.

“So so. A for effort, F for focus.”

“Well, that’s not good.  Maybe you don’t get to come after all,” Jason sighs, his long suffering face so dramatic that Connor can feel the laughter trying to escape from in his throat.

“Perhaps, if … no.  Bad idea. You wouldn’t like that.”

“What?  Please Jason.  _Please_!”

Jason turns to Connor, obviously trying not to grin.  “Guess you have to feel sorry for the poor girl.  She _does_ try.”

How he gets away with this, Connor will never know, and he’s still not sure Charlie won’t deck him for trying to play along.  But he wants to see where this is going – suspects he’ll LOVE where this is going - so he nods anyway.  Enthusiastically.

“Lucky for you, Charlie, Connor wants to watch me fuck you. Then by the time I’m done, he’ll probably be ready to fuck you himself.  So let that be your lesson.  Bossy girls get themselves fucked raw.”

Whoa. By the time he finishes laying down the law, Charlie’s puppy dog boy is vibrating with command, so much leashed intensity that Connor is ready to bend over and spread for him right there.  He toys with telling him so – but Jason is so focused on Charlie right now, he wouldn’t want to intrude.

“Now come,” he growls, and Charlie erupts all over the place, shaking and crying without either of them ever laying a finger on her.  Her body is still rippling with aftershocks when she crawls into Jason’s lap, sinking down onto his cock with a breathy cry of joy.  He fucks her slowly at first, then mercilessly, driving her to a second climax that rips through her body and leaves her sprawled, helpless, on that broad, sweaty chest.

“Open your legs, Charlie.”

She doesn’t open her eyes, but spreads obediently, and Connor is assaulted with the sight and scent of her, drenched by her own orgasms and splattered by Jason’s eventual release.

“Now eat,” he commands, and Connor wastes a moment resenting just how much he wants to obey.  But only a moment.  Maybe if he does what he's told, Muscles will take advantage of him being all bent over like that. And just like that, his cock twitches back to life at the thought of making Charlie Matheson come all over his face while her secret dom fucks his virgin ass. 

Who knew they were three of a kind?

_I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be,_

_A little gambling is fun, when you’re with me (I love it)_

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Horizontal centre line bingo for card number one, Connor, oral sex, Charlie for my Go Wild, Jason and orgasm denial. I'd forgotten how much fun it is to play with the kids :D Vague inspiration (title and the odd line) stolen from Lady Gaga's Poker Face.


End file.
